


A Lot of Life Behind Us

by ObsessedObsesser



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedObsesser/pseuds/ObsessedObsesser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty returns a year later after being pronounced dead. Things have changed though, which he'll soon realize. First chapter's short but will get longer starting with the second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was finally pronounced dead; he heard it on the car’s radio. It was announced by that annoyingly shrill voice of the reporter that made him cringe. But all he could think about at the moment was that fucking sniper, his sniper.

Moran.

He watched as the blond man made his way from the hospital. His head was down, hands in his jacket pockets. Jim had the urge to pull up next to him, tell him that it wasn’t over, that he still had a job to do. But he didn’t. It wasn’t like him. He didn’t care about the man, he didn’t become close to him through the years they’ve worked together, and he damn right didn’t like him. No, not at all.

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, wanting to stop thinking. But hell, he was James Moriarty, when was his mind ever silenced?

When Moran was finally out of his sight he stared at the place he disappeared behind. Maybe someday he would find a reason to come back to get his sniper. Hah. Wouldn’t that be fun. Maybe he could send him notes, little hints, see if he gets it.

Oh! Wouldn’t it be lovely to mess with his mind. Jim started to brighten up at the thought.

When he sat up straighter in the seat so as to put the keys in, he caught his reflection in the rear view mirror; he already looked different. His hair was different, his clothes were different, he even felt a tad bit different. He shooed away the thought though, he didn’t want to act like a different person at the moment. He just wanted to be Jim, not Richard fucking Brooke anymore. He was dead, finished, gone, done with.

Jim had planning to do; planning for his return, planning to screw with his sniper and the rest of the world.


	2. The Starting

It had been a year and three days since James Moriarty had set foot on London ground. 

The day after he was pronounced dead he had traveled to America. God, how he hated the place. It stank and the people there were so dull and rude. How many times must a family eat fast food in a week? It was disgusting.

But now here he was. Back where it all started and ended. And hell, did it feel good to be back. 

Jim knew that for it to officially feel like he was back, he’d need his sniper back at his side. He briefly wondered how the man would react. Probably be angry. Such a normal reaction – well, so Jim thought. Normal people usually don’t come back from the dead. Then again, Jim wasn’t exactly normal so Sebastian should know better. 

But he knew his sniper believed he was dead. He had set up camera’s inside the man’s flat a few days prior to his (fake) death. Jim had checked up on him every few days or so. He only watched, never heard since he didn’t set up audio in the house. He’d need to remember that for next time. 

Moran had gone through all the usual stages prior to someone’s death though. It was hard sometimes, Jim had to admit. He normally didn’t see his sniper fall apart like he did at Jim’s death. But he shut those feelings out, continued to tell himself that what he felt towards the man was caused by loneliness since he hadn’t talked to anyone – had a real conversation in over a year. 

Bloody Americans.

Jim was currently sat in his hotel room, watching his sniper, his finger brushing lightly over his bottom lip. Sebastian was on his couch, watching TV, a bottle of whiskey in his hand. The man had become an alcoholic since Jim left but as the months went by he started to drink less and go out more frequently. There was even the occasional fuck he brought home once in a while.

Jim enjoyed those nights best. 

What interested him though was the woman who continued to make a presence on camera. 

She started showing up after six months. Jim had thought she was a girlfriend or something along those lines at first but then there was one time where Sebastian had brought out his bag, his bag where he usually kept his sniper gun. And then they left together. 

Jim had realized then that this was Sebastian’s new boss. Must be the air in this ruddy place that made him stupid. It would explain a lot when thinking about how the country acts sometimes. But deep down he knew that he didn’t want to realize this was Moran’s new boss. 

It was odd, the feeling that came with the realization though. Anytime she showed up or anytime he saw Sebastian leaving with his sniper bag, he got this feeling in his gut. He didn’t think much on it though, pushed it away with his other feelings. He refused to feel that because of that woman. He’d make sure when he had his Moran back that he’d have him kill her. A nice brutal death. Mm…Yeah. That sounded good. 

It then hit Jim that he was going to surprise Sebastian tonight. It was a nice night to find out someone who you thought was dead was actually alive – at least he thought. Hopefully Moran would see it that way too. 

Removing his finger from tracing his bottom lip, he moved the cursor up to close the CCTV footage. He then got up and moved to his closet. He couldn’t wait to rule this city once more. Jim hated hiding out, hated having to wear unfitted clothes that weren’t perfectly made for him and him only. He missed his Westwood suits and his expensive shoes. 

But it was worth it for the information he had found out. Oh, he couldn’t wait to tell Moran. 

A grin made its way onto his face at the thought. Moran hated Jim’s enemies almost as much as Jim hated them. It was cute. He was such the loyal lapdog. One that was hard to let go for a while. But he was back, ready to claim him again. Ready to take back what was his. 

Moran and the city.

And Sherlock Holmes. 

That was for later though. Now he had to get ready. Make sure he looked perfect. 

Since tonight was special he took his the one and only Westwood suit he allowed himself to keep. Sebastian was supposed to notice its absence, it was supposed to be a clue, to tell him that his boss wasn’t dead. But the man didn’t catch on, he ignored it, Jim supposed, continued to believe that Jim was really dead. It was easier than holding onto false hope. 

Anyways, the past didn’t matter now. Jim was alive and well and he was back. And it was nearing time for everyone to know this. Sherlock Holmes would soon know this, that woman who Sebastian was now working for would know this, and Sebastian Moran would soon know this.

Tonight was just the beginning. The beginning of James Moriarty’s new reign. He was back and full of new ideas and was probably even more insane than when he first started. 

But hey, that’s what happens when you’re stuck in America, barely eating or sleeping for a year. 

After putting on his suit he looked in the mirror. Jim straightened his tie, his eyes roaming over himself. He looked good. Better than he did a week ago when he was wearing sweatpants and a shirt that was two sizes too big on him. He was done with that though. No more ugly clothes. His grin widened at that thought. 

Oh, how he had waited for this day. He had planned and now everything was going to be fucking fantastic.

To all those things that had gotten in the way over the past few months, well, he’ll just have to send them a sign.

Let all the fools and would-be queen know that the king is back and that it wouldn’t be wise to get in his way again.

Nothing ever good happened when you got in James Moriarty’s way.

If you did, well, you’d soon join the others who did.


End file.
